Geronimon
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 37, entitled "The Littlest Hero". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Geronimon is reputed (by Pigmon) to be the proclaimed "Monster Chiefin," the leader of the Earth monsters. After many monsters have been killed by Ultraman and the Science Patrol, Geronimon had become angered by these actions, and in revenge, it decided to revive the 60 previously defeated monsters in a plan to attack humanity within 5 hours. He first revived the monsters, Telesdon, Dorako, and Pigmon, unaware that Pigmon was a friendly monster who had befriended humans before, and thus Pigmon revealed Geronimon's plan to the Science Patrol. Appearing on the scene where the revived monsters have appeared, The Science Patrol made short work of Telesdon and Dorako thanks to their Super Guns and Ide's invention: the Spark Bomb. However, Pigmon was tragically killed by Dorako after Ide's original reluctance to fight, being overly reliant on the powers of Ultraman. Upon having its minions killed however, Geronimon made its appearance from within a mountain and attacked the Science Patrol himself. After blasting the Science Patrol with his Zero Gravity Beam, Ultraman appeared and rescued the Science Patrol from the Monster Chief. Confronting its enemy, Geronimon launched its Feather Shots at Ultraman. The attack was able to keep Ultraman at a distance and into the sky until he managed to destroy them with his Specium Ray. Afterwards, Ultraman pounced on Geronimon and tore out all the feathers on its head, which angered Geronimon even further into using his Zero Gravity Beam again. Ultraman managed to reflect Geronimon's attack back at it with his Rebound Beam, and he caught the Monster Chief above him, allowing Ide of the Science patrol to kill Geronimon with the Spark Bomb, ending the Monster Chiefin's plan. Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be Added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Geronimon's primary ability. Geronimon can recall monsters whom have been killed in the past. * : Geronimon can spew a White Gas from its mouth, temporarily removing the gravity of the objects the gas touches, causing them to rapidly float upward. While called a beam, the attack takes the form of a gas, and cannot pass through all objects, as it was reflected by Ultraman's Rebound Beam * : Geronimon's tail is laced with feathered projectiles. The projectiles can be fired at its command and controlled by it's brain waves. The feathers end in sharp points, sharp enough to pierce the skin of Ultraman and remain attached until Ultraman swats them away. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * '''Geronimon' is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki. Notes *Geronimon is named after the chief of the Chiricaha tribe of the Apache Native Americans, "Geronimo". This explains his motif and nickname as the Monster Chief. *In the original screenplay, Geronimon was suppose to revive Pigmon, along with the monsters, Red King and Gomora, but due to the condition of the suits (Red King being overused after being realtered from Aboras and Gomora being modified into Zaragas and thus unable to be changed back in the allotted time period), they were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako instead. This change was erroneously exploited in the English dub of Ultraman, where the Science Partol mention that they could see Red King and Gohora (the english translated name of Gomora,) in the canyon where they find Telesdon and Dorako. Additionally, this original idea would explain why Dorako was the one who killed Pigmon when in their original appearances, Red King was the one who killed Pigmon. *It should be interesting to note that Geronimon was the final monster that Ultraman fought that had originated on Earth during Ultraman's timeline. It could be theorized that with his death, it brought about the end of the First Age of Monsters (that is until Ultraseven's time.) References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games